


god, you make me blush so much

by always_abridesmaid



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, I need help, M/M, No Smut, This is what I do with my life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but you should know, davey's a writer, jack and davey are gay, jacks a bottom and it has no point in the story, jacks an artist, soft boys kissing, tHIS IS SO SHORT, these boys are so in love omg, they're engaged guys, theyre rich too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_abridesmaid/pseuds/always_abridesmaid
Summary: in which jack likes to spoil davey with kisses and cuddles when he needs it.





	god, you make me blush so much

davey groaned into his hands as he stared at his computer screen. he was halfway through the new novel and this chapter wasn't flowing. he didn't know how many times he'd rewritten it.

it was the second novel in the series and was prepared to scream. he sat back looking at the ceiling, the first book took off and now him and his fiancé we're happily living in a penthouse in new york city.

"dave?" jack asked as he entered the room. davey turned to jack, who had a paintbrush behind his ear and his hair mixed in all places. he had paint everywhere, but his hands which, for once, were clean.

"hey." he breathed, he was so tired. "what's up?" jack smiled coming in and kissing his fiancé on the cheek.

"i brought you tea." jack personally disliked tea, but davey thrived off of it, so when the elder boy was feeling particularly stressed jack liked to spoil him.

"thank you." davey smiled softly, taking it his hands and began drinking it. "this chapter is a pain in the ass." davey complained, shutting the computer screen.

"you do not know what a pain in the ass is." he joked, davey let out a light chuckle pulling jack onto his lap. "you need to take a break." the shorter boy told him. "y'know get some sleep... hang out with me, something like that..." the boy trailed off.

davey liked that, taking a break to cuddle with jack or something. "hmm. i like the sound of that." he leaned in for a kiss and jack reciprocated, latching his lips onto his fiancés.

"you're really pretty, y'know that. very pretty." jack hummed, davey blushed. rubbing soft circles on jack's thigh he smiled.

"you're very pretty too, baby." davey replied, jack leaned his head on davey's shoulder, and davey placed his back on the table.

"i love you, a lot. you're my favorite person. i can't wait to marry you." davey blushed again, kissing jack on the forehead.

"god, you make me blush so much." davey chuckled sleepily. jack smiled softly, also quite tired now. "i love you too." jack snuggled deeper into davey's lap. the older boy pulled a blanket over the two of them.

yeah, writing the chapter could wait.


End file.
